Poor Tsuna
by ii-animeandmangaluver-ii
Summary: Gokudera faints and Bianchi takes him back to Italy for "immediate urgent care." Meanwhile Tsuna is hit by a pineapple and gets kidnapped... *NOTE- the pineapple doesn't have anything to do with Mukuro.


**Summary: Gokudera faints and goes back to Italy for "immediate urgent care." Meanwhile Tsuna is hit by a pineapple and gets kidnapped... *NOTE- the pineapple doesn't have anything to do with Mukuro.**

**Sooo...after like a year I finally posted up my 2nd fanfic. I actually had this written right after my first fanfic but never posted it. Weellll anyways...enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN KHR! Although if I did I would make myself Hibari's girlfriend :D**

* * *

"HIIEEEEEE! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouted as he watched his storm guardian faint right before his eyes. The cause of him fainting could only mean one thing – Gokudera saw Bianchi with her not wearing her goggles. Bianchi simply stared at her fainted brother on the floor and walked away.

*** 3 days later ***

"Why isn't he waking up?!" Tsuna screamed loudly. "It's already been 3 days! He's still unconscious!"

"So here's what happened – Gokudera saw Bianchi and fainted but that was 3 days. He's been unconscious since then," Reborn said.

"Who are you talking to?" Tsuna asked him.

"The readers" he answered back

"Reade-what readers?"

"Never mind you're too stupid to know. Anyways what are we going to do with him?" Reborn pointed to the unconscious guy.

"Hmm….I don't know…his stomachaches been getting worse lately…" Tsuna said worriedly.

"I will take him to Italy," Bianchi said suddenly appearing out of nowhere.  
"Ehh? Why?"

"I will take him there for extreme medical care" and just like that Bianchi picked up Gokudera and left, leaving Tsuna just standing there with Reborn who had suddenly fallen asleep.

*** Next day at school ***

The bell rang throughout the school meaning everyone was dismissed. Everyone but Tsuna. Poor Tsuna was forced to do the clean-up duty. Throughout the whole day everyone was forcing Tsuna to do stuff ever since they heard Gokudera went back to Italy for a while.

After about 2 hours Tsuna finished all of the clean-up duties. The sun was already setting and the sky was orange (don't know how long it takes to clean up…and usually in anime by the time they finish the sky is orange…)

"Haaaaahhhh….finally finished…..now I can go home….." Tsuna said to himself. OR SO HE THOUGHT! (-total exaggeration…..)

A mysterious person snuck up behind him and hit him with a pineapple! (no, it's not Mukuro…..)  
*BAM* And just like that Tsuna crumbles to the ground….

*POKE* *POKE* "Hey wake up….." *POKE* *POKE* "….Don't tell me he's dead…..all we did was hit him with a pineapple….." "HEEEYYY! WAKE UP!" someone shouted, now instead of poking him he yelled, "PINEAPPLE ATTACK!" Then threw the pineapple at Tsuna's face.

"Uuurrgghhh….five more minutes….." Tsuna mumbled while drooling and not at all realizing that he's been kidnapped.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! GET UP YOU STUPID GUY!" the guy yelled and stuffed the pineapple into Tsuna's mouth.

"OOMPHH- what was that fo-huh? Where am I?" Tsuna said. After looking around he realized he was in the sports equipment room and there was a group of people in front of him looking very angry."Um…..who are you guys?" He asked.

"We are the fans of Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Dino," a girl said. "We kidnapped you because we are angry at how a stupid guy like you can hang out with them."

"Ok…but why are there some guys here too?" he wondered. Right after he said that he saw the boys blush a little and immediately understood. _Wow, so they also have some fanboys too not just some fangirls…._Tsuna thought.

"We want you to stop hanging out with them. If you don't then every day we will throw eggs and toilet paper at you! MWAHAHAAHAHAAAA!" everybody laughed.  
_What's wrong with these people…._was the only thing Tsuna thought about. "Um….sorry but I'm not going to stop hanging out with my friends just because you threatened me," Tsuna said. (Woah…..what happened to the wimpy Tsuna we all know?)

***some place near the equipment room***

Chrome was walking, about to leave the school when she heard voices coming from the equipment room and saw Tsuna was about to be attacked by a group of girls and a few boys. Chrome gathers up some courage and yells at them. "Stop! What do you think you're doing to boss?" Chrome moves in front of him blocking them from hurting Tsuna.

"Go away bitch! If you don't we'll hurt you too!" some girl said.

Chrome, totally unscared of them, takes out her trident from her bag and says, "You'll be the one that gets hurt if you don't leave," pointing her trident at them.

At this moment you hear…."OOOOIIII! SAWADA? WHERE ARE YOU?! COME JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" Ryohei shouted loudly. They hear him coming towards them. "SAWADA! YOU IN HERE?!" Ryohei shouts and opens the equipment room door. Being the complete idiot he is, he didn't notice everybody in the room and only saw Tsuna. "SAWADA! THERE YOU ARE! COME JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!" Ryohei grabbed Tsuna's arm and dragged him out of the room. Chrome just silently followed them since there was no reason to stay there. So all the fangirls and fanboys were just standing there thinking _What just happened…._

***Next Day at School***

The weirdest thing was happening to Tsuna, or at least that's what he thought. Whenever he passed by the fangirls and fanboys from yesterday they would be really nice to him. Even when he would be talking to Yamamoto they would say hi, ask how he's doing, or try to talk to him. Tsuna never really understood why they stated to be nice to him.

"JUUUDAAAIIIMMMEEEE! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Gokudera yells while running into the classroom.

"Gokudera-kin! You're back! How's your stomach?" Tsuna asked him worriedly.

"*sniff* Juudaime is so nice. You're worried about my stomach even though it's my fault you got kidnapped yesterday," Gokudera said while crying. Then having a sudden change of mood he shouted, "WHO WERE THE PEOPLE WHO KIDNAPPED YOU?! WAIT RIGHT HERE I'LL GET RID OF THEM RIGHT AWAY SO THEY DON'T EVER HURT YOU AGAIN! DON'T WORRY JUUDAIME!" And just like that Gokudera ran out of the room to get rid of his Juudaime's "dangers" and Tsuna was just standing there feeling sorry for those poor fangirls and fanboys.

* * *

**Well that's it! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and criticism is also accepted since I'm not exactly the best writer out there...look forward to my next story and I promise I will post it up as soon as I think of what to write! Bye byezzz! Biong!**


End file.
